The receptor EGF-like module containing, mucin-like, hormone receptor-like 1 (EMR1) is expressed on human eosinophilic granulocytes, but not on other leukocytes, including basophils, monocytes, macrophages and myeloid dendritic cells. EMR1 belongs to the EGF-TM7 family, a subfamily within the adhesion class of TM7 proteins. Other EGF-TM7 family members include CD97 and EMR2, EMR3, and EMR4. Eosinophils are involved in the pathogenesis of allergic disease and various inflammatory disorders, and increasing blood and tissue eosinophilia is related to the presence and severity of symptoms. Thus, EMR1 is a desirable therapeutic target for diseases in which eosinophils play a role in the pathology of the disease.
Antibodies that bind to EMR1 are known (see, e.g., Hamann et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 37:2797-2802, 2007). However, there is a need for the development of therapeutic antibodies that selectively target EMR-1 and deplete eosinophils. This invention addresses that need.